My Day of Misfortune
by hotbibl
Summary: Being Lokis magic teacher was hard enough, but the day I had to look after Loki and Thor I was sure Frigga must have some secret grudge against me. I learned 2 things that day never leave Loki alone and never leave him and Thor alone together.


I have learned a lot of things about Loki after being his teacher these past few months. A couple are: One never leave him in a room alone and Two never leave him with his brother expecially if their alone. I made these mistakes only once and to this day Frigga hasn't let me forget it. This is my recount of the day I had to take care both Loki and Thor for a whole day.

I'm in my room giving Loki instructions on the new spell we are starting in one of my old beginer books. When theres a knock on my door but instead of walking over and opening it I use my magic to open the door. One of Frigga's messengers walk in.

"The Queen request your presence in the thrown room." Well he didn't waist time on pleasantries.

"Can it wait we're a little bussy at the moment?"

"Your presence was requested immediately."

"Fine, Loki continue practicing the spell I'll be back in a moment." So off to the thrown room I go. It feels like it was just yesterday she called me there to tell me to train Loki. At first a didn't like the kid but after a while I realised his harsh words were only because he didn't know how to handle kindness. I can't imagine not having friends since I practically grew up with Odin and Frigga. I finally reach the thrown room and open the golden doors leading inside.

"Hello, Frigga...and Thor." Frigga was wearing a beatiful forest green hunting dress and Thor was in red and gold riding cloths that had dirt all over them.

"Hello, Hanneli. Thor tried to follow Odin and I on our hunting trip and ended up falling off his horse. So I was hoping you could keep an eye on him so he doesn't get in more trouble."

"Well I'm already looking after Loki" Oh no she's giving me that look. She knows that never she does that I can't say no, "I guess I can look after Thor too." I am a sorry excuse of a sorceress.

"Thank you. I shall leave them to you and go join Odin on the forest edge."

"Yeah, tell him I said hi. Alright come on Thor lets get you cleaned up then lets join your brother in my room."

"Yes, Lady Hanneli."

"Just Hanneli is fine." I give him a small smile.

He changed into a simple red tunic and brown pants then we headed to my room.

"LOKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Everything was trashed. Stuff was thrown all over the place and potions I had spent days making broken and spilt all over the floor and furniture.

"Would it help if I said I perfected the spell you gave me." He tried to make himself look cute with that stupid smile of his.

"This isn't the spell I gave you and you know it. The spell I gave you makes plants grow and bend to your will."

"Oops." Ugh that stupid smirk. I swear one day I'm gonna wipe it right off his face. I take a deep breath.

"Ok can I trust you guys alone in the garden while I clean up this mess?"

"Of course Lady Hanneli!" Thor sure is enthusiastic but I wish he didn't call me lady it makes me feel old.

"Of course." One day Loki, one day. They finally left so I got started on the room. Of course there was too much cleaning to do by hand so I used my magic too speed the process up. I finished all the cleaning in 20 min by vaporizing all the useless stuff and reorganizing the furniture I could still use. I head over to the garden and the first thing I see are destroyed plants everywhere and Loki and Thor standing in the middle of the chaos.

"What happened." No I didn't yell but pure rage was pouring off me.

"It was his fault, no it wasn't!" Great now there talking at the same time before you no it this will be my fault.

"How about its both of your faults?" I say with the most pleasant voice I can conger up in this situation.

"But I didn't even start it." Sorry Loki but that is highly unlikely you have the uncanny abbility to provoce people.

"That is not true brother you started the battle by saying your magic was better than mjolnir!" See what I mean. Its like he doesn't even realise what hes saying.

"Its true isn't it Hanneli sorcerors are better than warriors." Uhoh, their look at me for an answer.

"Well it all depends on the person and how good they are. I'm better then both of you at fighing but Odin is better then me at fighting. But that doesn't prove warriors are better since hes had more experience then me." I hope thats a good

enough answer and not too confusing for them.

"So as long as I'm a better fighter it doesn't better!?" Thor doesn't get it at all. The kids great but hes not the smartest.

"No, you idiot she's saying our fighting wouldn't prove anything, right?" Thank Vahalla Loki at least understands.

"Yes thats exactly what I meant. Your worth as a sorceror or warrior is determined by how hard you now why don't you boys help me clean up before your parents get back and you get in trouble." Their terrified faes were probably the best part as we started cleaning up. Loki actually mastered the spell I taught him and Thor had fun throwing giant plants around. They aren't as bad as had first thought but I never want to do that again.


End file.
